No Ones Hero
by fcuking cathy
Summary: There is a traitor to one of the sides, Voldemort is getting stronger with more support each day. better summary inside! O and someone dies
1. Prologue

A/N: I had this brilliant idea(not really) after watching my favourite television show ALIAS (8:30Monday night in Victoria), when one of the characters was killed.her name was EMILY.and she was swapping/switching sides, and that's how I got the idea of a fic on someone swapping/switching sides!!! A/N: It's based before the OotP (Order of the Phoenix) came out! But it may have some spoilers in it so.  
  
O O T P  
  
S P O I L E R  
  
W A R N I N G  
  
So, now on to the prologue:  
  
Prologue  
  
You have pressure from everyone to be faithful to the one side. "It's your destiny" they say. But maybe they're wrong? Maybe your so-called "friends" are wrong.  
  
This is a fanfic where one or more of the characters 'swap/switch' sides. And before you ask, it isn't the famous Harry Potter. The story is set in the trio's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Evil is rising, but the 'light' side is getting better defences; will a new evil unbalance the scales? Will the famous trio be split up? Will Harry Potter finally die, or get a proper girlfriend, on a proper date?  
  
Well, please read, and enjoy my fanfic.  
  
If the story line changes a bit, or pairings are made or slash is added, I will add it to this prologue, but also to the summary.  
  
fcuking cathy  
  
thank-you to my two betta readers: BellethePhilosopher'sCookie and Talia1 so to give them a big thanks go read there fics after reviewing mine!!! 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: How to explain this. This fic, changes points of view regularly. The point of view will mainly be of Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The point of view may change within the chapters, and when this is the case I will notify you! Well what else to say.umm.if you have any ideas, please put them in your reviews, or if parts of the fic aren't working. well that's enough from me for now.ENJOY  
  
Disclaimer: I'll only write this every few chapters as it should be obvious. I, Catherine do not own the Harry Potter characters, settings and everything else. They belong to the very talented J.K.Rowling, and maybe to Warner brothers.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want to help you!" "How?" "By pretending to be switching sides." "To spy for me?" "Yes, to spy on them for you!" "How do I know you truly want to swap sides, and are not just making this up to spy on me for the other side?" "You don't." "Prove it to me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Fred! George! Hurry up! We have to leave, or else we'll miss the train!" Mrs Weasley screamed to her twin boys, as she rushed everyone else outside and into the ministry car Arthur Weasley had managed to hire.  
  
"Coming, Mother." Fred and George replied in unison, hurrying down the stairs, their pockets bulging.  
  
"Fred, George, what do you have in your pockets?" inquired Mrs Weasley  
  
"Nothing, Mother." they responded again in eerie unison.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" they were trying Mrs Weasley's patience. She looked ready to explode.  
  
"Come on, Molly! We have to leave or else the kids might miss the train!" shouted Mr Weasley from the front seat of the car.  
  
All the Weasley's squeezed into the car. The twins were sitting next to each other on the drivers seat's window side, whispering to each other about how lucky their escape was and what to do with their Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
Ron was on the other side, staring at the trees whizzing past the window. And Ginny was in the middle, protected on both sides, by loving brothers, who would do anything for (and to, in the twin's case) her.  
  
***  
  
When they had gotten to the station, and were standing in front of the gateway to Platform 9 ¾ as Mrs Weasley instructed them in the order to go in. First the twins would go, then Mr Weasley with Ginny, lastly followed up with Mrs Weasley and Ron.  
  
When Ginny and Mr. Weasley had gone through the gateway, Mrs Weasley turned to her youngest son.  
  
"Ron, I need you to look after your sister for me this year." Mrs Weasley said in a stern voice.  
  
"Of course, mum." Ron replied hiding his annoyance.  
  
"Good. You see, the twins are in their final year and they need to study hard for the exams. Yes darling, I know you have exams as well, I have told them to look after her as well. Well actually the two of you."  
  
"I know mum. But I don't need any looking after. I mean I'm in my 5th year. I'm old enough to look after myself. But I'll try watch out for Ginny as well." And with that, Ron went through the gateway and arrived on the other side, just in time to see the twins grabbing one of the back compartments on the train.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" screamed Mrs Weasley over all the racket of the station. (  
  
The twin's heads popped out one of the doors.  
  
"YES?" they replied.  
  
"I NEED A FINAL WORD WITH THE TWO OF YOU." Screamed Mrs Weasley, while pointing to the twins, then the floor in front of herself.  
  
The twins got the point and headed over to their mother. There pockets were no longer bulging with surprises.  
  
"Same deal as last year. Look after your brother and sister. Make sure they're both happy and OUT of harm's way. And if I get ONE letter from Hogwarts telling me you have been misbehaving then I'll."  
  
But Mrs. Weasley didn't have time to finish the threat because at that moment the whistle blew, and the twins hurried onto the train, and waved good-bye.  
  
"I do hope none of them will get into trouble this year." sighed Mrs. Weasley, leaning against her husband as they watched the train disappear into the distance.  
  
"Me too, Molly. Me too." Arthur Weasley "Who do you reckon it'll be?"  
  
"Who'll be what?" Mrs Weasley asked confused, as she turned around to face her husband.  
  
"The first to get into trouble. Something just tells me it won't be the twins." Arthur said with a dazed look  
  
"I think you're right. I think it's going to be either Ron or Ginny. Let's go home." Molly Weasley replied, and she and Arthur started towards the gateway to go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N What do you think?!?!? Like/hate??? Review, flame, ideas, mistakes.tell me! Tell all!!! 


	3. New Comers

A/N This chapter is dedicated to Rosie Baggins, my first reviewer!!!  
  
One last A/N for now...if there is *word* that is the thoughts of the character who's POV it is!!! So in this case Hermione's...oh and I hope you understand msn and mobile talk, if you don't, tell me in your review, I'll tell ya what it means. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hermione POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary, Well, I am now on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the fifth time in my life. This means that I'm starting my fifth year as a prefect. Harry and Ron both stated that there were no surprises in me getting prefect, and I suppose they are right.  
  
It's weird though. I would have expected Dumbledore and the teachers to make either Ron or Harry prefects as well. They ended up choosing Seamus. In our first prefect meeting, I found out who the other prefects were, and that in some cases we will need to tutor students. So now the other prefects and I are going to go on a tutoring course. Should be FUN!!!  
  
I'm still amazed with the fact that magical trains have corners. I've been trying to figure out why and how, but all the information is restricted.  
  
I should be in the Prefect compartment, but I wanted to catch up on what happened to Harry and Ron in the holidays.  
  
Well the food trolley is here, so I better go.  
  
Bye, Hermione  
  
*!*!*!  
  
I closed my diary and put it in my backpack and looked up at my two best friends laughing over something or another.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked, curious as to what the answer may be.  
  
"Oh, ok, well you remember how we went to the Quidittch World Cup last year?" I nodded "Well, you remember the thingy that replay's things in slow motion? Well I still have it, and we were replaying, this person I caught picking his nose" With this both Ron and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
I rolled my eyes. They could be so immature sometimes.  
  
I decided to go look for Ginny and see if Loona, or Loony or whatever her name was, had bored her to sleep yet.  
  
As I walk further towards the front of the train I hear some muffled sounds and thumping, and being the nosy person that I am, I decided to go have a look.  
  
I turned a corner and I saw something I had hoped I wouldn't ever have to see again. The smirk. There in front of me, about 9 metres away, was Draco Malfoy and his goons, talking to a frightened, little kid. My first thoughts were *that poor defenceless little kid* *are they hurting him?* *Maybe I should intervene? Yeah, that would take the smirk of Malfoy's face*.  
  
"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. WHAT do you think your doing?" I said in a stern voice, which surprises myself.  
  
"What's it to you, mudblood?" Malfoy asked as his goons snickered at the pathetically old comment.  
  
"There is to be no fighting on the trains. Especially with younger students. And from the looks of this kid he's a first year! You, as a fellow Prefect should be helping to maintain the rig..." but I was cut off by Malfoy putting his hands in the air saying "Please, professor, not another lecture, professor. My ears couldn't take the beating, professor" in a sarcastic tone.  
  
With that, they left. Crabbe and Goyle following like good little puppies. *wonder if he's potty-trained them yet*  
  
I rushed over to the kid they were terrorising only moments before, who had slid down to floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" I ask  
  
"I'll be fine"  
  
"You're a first year, aren't you?" I ask curious as to whom this fellow is.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"You look familiar; do you have a brother or sister?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm...umm... Blaise's brother" He started fidgeting  
  
"I knew you looked familiar!"  
  
"I err...have to be going"  
  
"Ok. But are you positive you're alright?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Hermione!" screamed Harry  
  
"Hey, sorry I didn't come back to the compartment before, I was saving Ginny from Luna." I said in the best apologetic voice I could muster.  
  
"That's fine, come on, lets go grab a carriage before they're all taken"  
  
With that Ron, Harry and Hermione headed up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
********* Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking about their holidays, and Ron complaining about when the food would come, when Dumbledore tapped his glass and stood up.  
  
"Before we start sorting, I would like everyone to sing the school song"  
  
...Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
  
Teach us something please  
  
Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees  
  
Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff  
  
For now they're bare and full of air  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
  
So teach us things worth knowing  
  
Bring back what we've forgot  
  
Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot...  
  
Fred and George finished last as usual, singing in the tune of 'twinkle twinkle little star'  
  
"Now, after the song and before we sort the first years I would like to say a few words, as usual the forbidden forest is still out of bounds, the curfew is still the same. There is a new student in 5th year, who is a transferee from an Australian Witchery school, Spellsmore Witches Academy. I know that you will all help make her feel very welcome...well that's all for now, let the sorting begin." Dumbledore finished with the normal twinkle in his eye.  
  
The little first years nervously stumbled towards the front of the hall, all taking scared glances around.  
  
McGonagall had placed the hat on the stool and held out the scroll  
  
"Aartish, Martina" RAVENCLAW  
  
"Blotts, Hannah" HUFFLEPUFF  
  
"Eric Paigan" SLYTHERIN  
  
"Bradd Zabini" "Dumbledore I need to speak to you", said the hat.  
  
"You will continue on with the sorting. Mr. Zabini, please follow Professor Snape, into that room" Dumbledore said while indicating the room.  
  
Once Bradd Zabini had left with Professor Snape, and the whispering had died down. The only student left, the exchange student, was called.  
  
"Leola, Raelene" ....  
  
*~*~*~*~* A/N: Bad chapter, but I promise it will get better soon!!! I PROMISE!!! Which house will the new girl be in? What was the problem with Bradd Zabini's sorting? Why did Draco listen to Hermione?  
  
Will update if I get 5 reviews...please??? 


End file.
